Rook Bowman
"I've met the man once or twice. He carries an odd presence. He walks as if he hasn't a care in the world, and yet those eyes of his tell a different story. They glow as if reflecting the fire in his soul. But his voice is as gentle as the wind. Rook Bowman truly is a terrifying man." - Unknown USMC Officer Rook Bowman '''(otherwise addressed as '''The Director) was one of the original founders of Cerberus and became the acting Director after the death of Gideon K'ranas. With the help of Aaron Spyker, they transformed a small militia into the PMC known today as Cerberus Contracting. Physical Description Rook stands around six feet one inch with an average physique and weight. He has deep blue eyes that glow a pristine blue when his augments are activated, with brown hair with a tint of gray to top off his facial appearance. Rook tends to wear business attire most of the time, though he has been seen wearing a modified version of the CCU. In his CITPR Synth, Rook's body resembles a 25-year-old version of himself. Rook dons a brown jacket with a gray open collared shirt underneath, brown slacks and black boots. He generally wears this attire when he's not using a Zero Suit for his Berserker warmachine. History As Anton Hock Anton Hock's past is known by only a few. Some recall that Anton served in the United States Army in early 2010, serving with the REDACTED. Fellow soldiers that fought alongside Anton claim that he had a distaste for how the leadership functioned, as well as the bureaucrats of the United States. It's possible that this was the motivation that Anton needed to create Cerberus. Outside of that, the only other thing known about Anton Hock before taking on the moniker of Rook Bowman, is that he has a son named Roland. As "The Director" As acting Director, Rook supervised the training and operations of all CerCon Operators, including the Cerberus Special Operations Division. He is also known for creating the Cerberus Industries Tungsten Prosthetic program, or CITPR for short. However, due to unforeseen circumstances, he ceased the project indefinitely. Host to Host Upon his death, Rook had transferred his consciousness in the form of an AI using the Host to Host Protocol. After doing so, he would remain in the Network monitoring the DU until he was able to regain a body. After the DU captured Duncan Wright during an operation in Ireland, it was revealed that HADES had created a copy of Rook in an attempt to demoralize Cerberus. Commander Adam, seeing through this, captured the Rook copy and brought it back to the Ireland vault where Rook's AI took over. He is currently residing in the copy's body until he finds a better host. The CITPR Synth Rook Bowman eventually acquired himself a new body via the CITPR Synth program he started during his disappearance. Far superior than its Mech counterpart, the CITPR Synth is identical in every aspect to a real human. Though it looks similar to a human, it doesn't require any sustenance and does not suffer from human desires or fatigue. The body is of Rook's own design and resembles himself in his early 20's. Pictured below is a visual representation of Rook's CITPR Synth. Notes Rook has a very gentle disposition, rarely ever getting angry. It wasn't until the direct death of one of the Cerberus Operators that he show that side of him. Rook Bowman, the alias created by Anton Hock, is based off of chess; Anton's favorite game. "Rook" deriving from the chess piece and "Bowman" deriving from the chess move. Rook enjoys older style music, dating back to singers such as Dean Martin, Frank Sinatra and Nat King Cole.Category:Characters